


Narrow Escape

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [201]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The corporate party scene has never been something that called to her and, with Damien and Amani off in China on assignment at the last minute, she is forced to do this party alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narrow Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 August 2016  
> Word Count: 392  
> Prompt: 6. "I don’t know if you noticed… but we’re in a party"  
> Summary: The corporate party scene has never been something that called to her and, with Damien and Amani off in China on assignment at the last minute, she is forced to do this party alone.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Implied possible date rape scenario.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this just hits the nail on the head again of why I find Charles Powell so fucking creepy. I feel gross after writing this particular story. I'm not even sorry that it's as short as it is. But once again, I refuse to completely shirk my duties as a writer just because I have issues with a character.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Come on, Kelly, just relax and have some fun."

She rolls her eyes at her friend, but takes the proffered drink anyway. She doesn't really want to be here, but it looks good to her bosses and any future freelance clients. The corporate party scene has never been something that called to her and, with Damien and Amani off in China on assignment at the last minute, she is forced to do this party alone. A couple of her coworkers are doing their best to make her feel less alone, but it's just not working.

Before she can even taste her drink, someone knocks into her from behind, and her glass slips out of her hands to shatter on the floor. In the next seconds, the room goes silent and all eyes are on her as a waiter comes to clean up the mess. Well, maybe they're not, but that's certainly how it feels to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, miss," a man to her left says, gently touching her forearm. That's when she notices the strange scars covering his hand. "I'm just so clumsy tonight. Let me replace your drink for you. It's the least I can do."

"It's no big--"

"No, I _insist_ ," he says with a smile. "You stay right here and I'll bring your drink back. What are you drinking?"

The second she tells him, he's off weaving through the crowd toward the bar. She glances around for her friend that she came with, wanting to leave before the creepy dude comes back. There's something about him that sets her teeth on edge and her skin crawling. Unable to find her friend, she quickly heads for the exit and gets outside to hail a cab before Mr. Creepy returns. She quickly texts her friend and her boss about leaving early. Her friend gets an exact reason and a request to keep away from Mr. Creepy, while her boss gets the abridged version about not feeling well.

Taking a long, hot shower once she gets home, Kelly has to wonder whether or not their encounter was an actual accident or not. Not for the first time, she wishes the guys were around to keep her safe. There have been enough weirdos slipping girls roofies at parties lately, and she has a feeling she just missed becoming one of them.


End file.
